Rebirth of the King
by Orez Lanrete
Summary: After many years the descendants of King of Knights has finally reached the last. The legendary water spirit has decided that the magical world has gone ignorant long enough. It is time for the King to rise again and for Arturia's legend to be reborn! Strong!Femharry Arturia Lily Potter-Pendragon. More summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: The King has been Chosen!

**AN: Another idea that was stuck in my head and needed to get rid off. After reading The Last Pendragon I got this. Based on "The Return of the King" by Engineer4Ever, and inspired by "The Last Pendragon" by DZ2. Do read and encourage those fellow writers.**

**Now a few pointers here, this will be a mild Fate/Stay Night crossover, less just say Zelretch was messing around with his Kaleidoscope again. There will be no summoned servants, or any holy grail war in this story as too many other stories have that route. Excalibur Galatine will be making an appearance. So will Arondight!**

**It will be like The Return of the King instead where Nimue decides to train Arturia. Enough spoilers now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: This web is called fanfiction for a reason**

* * *

Chapter 1: The King has been chosen!

It was dark and silent in Godric's Hollow as the Dark Lord glided towards the crib holding a small young baby girl with short black hair. Stepping over the now lifeless body of Lily Potter, he raised his wand with a great sneer on his face. 'Tonight, no one would stop Lord Voldemort. Not even fate and its stupid prophecy would stop _the great_ me.' (**AN** Superiority-complexity much?)

"Now to finish this, **AVADA KEDRAVA!**"

...

At the same time,

Down in Gringotts Wizarding Banks, at the lowest level of the low, inside a dark vault with the number 1 inserted at the top, the Sword that Chooses, the now broken Caliburn: The Golden Sword of the Victorious shined brightly before disappearing in a flash of light.

...

Back to Moldy-butt,

**AVADA KEDRAVA!**

A great ball of green light flew from the wand heading straight towards the sleeping girl. The smile on Voldy's face grew larger as the killing curse flew closer until it turned into a look of shock when a bright light filled the entire room. Voldemort closed his eyes and as a result, never did saw his own curse flying back towards him. As the curse destroys his body, a unearthly wail echoed throughout the night. Voldemort never did saw the golden sword that was broken in the middle of the blade, floated above the young girl who is now awake having a new lightning bolt scar on her forehead. She was giggling at the sight of the sword, and was reaching out to it as though it was a new toy. The sword gently flew towards the baby girl's hands and when the small hands grasp the handle a new light shone from both the girl and the sword. A magical pulse echoed throughout the whole world. The magical community failed to notice this while many of the magical creatures felt the enormous amount of magical energy that flowed through the land. Many fairies and dragons notice this and knew what the sign was.

...

At an unknown Lake, At the same time,

Deep inside the lake, Vivian the Lady of the Lake has a look of joy as she oversaw the event. The sword has chosen once more. Despite it being broken in the previous kings time it never did lose its power of choosing, and now after so many years it had finally chosen a new king. Looking away from the mirror, she started planning a schedule to take her away and train her in the knowledge of magecraft. She knew that the old coot Dumbledore would most likely take her away and place her somewhere so that she would be 'safe' and can be trained like a good loyal dog. No way was she having her King suffering from that. Still, she will at least watch where the coot was planning on taking her before making her move. It will do good for her to have some friends of her own age after all and having a proper childhood would be good.

...

After a few days, at Surrey, Privet Drive,

Vivian had a look of disgust at her face. She had briefly looked over the Dursleys just like that cat Professor did and instantly knew that her King can never live with these kind of mongrels(**AN**:Channeling Gilgamesh here). Now she watch as the retreating magus-wannabes disappear in flash of smoke after they had DUMPED the baby in front of the doorsteps of the house in the middle of WINTER. She quickly walked over towards the door and picked up her new charge still sleeping. At least there where warming charms but still. She looked over the letter and snorted before turning it to dust. She turned around and disappeared without a sound. No evidence of Arturia Potter was found that night and the Dumbledore should have really checked cause if he did then he would have known that all of the tracking charms placed on her have been placed on the squib living nearby instead. The wizarding world never knew that Arturia Potter would never been seen by any wizard or witch until 10 years later.

* * *

**Phew! There's the first chapter. Hoped you enjoyed that, and please ask questions in the review or PM me for it. And do give some constructive reviews as well. Next chapter would be out soon. There will be a time skip and some flashbacks.**

**See you around! this is Orez Lanrete, Signing Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting of the King

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Now to answer a few reviews**

**Alex T. Wallman: **firstly thanks for pointing that out, it had been fixed, but I won't be bothered with the little ones cause it takes time to search. As for the length, I did this in the middle of the night so I was just trying to finish the first chap. But anyway thanks.

**Incendie de Glace:** No the grail war won't happen, there won't be any summon servants either, though there will be appearing in sentences during dialogue's.

**NIX'S WARDEN: **Don't worry Ron won't be sticking close to Arturia, in fact there will literally and technically some Ron BASHING.

**Dante von Einzbern: **Like I said to Alex, I did this in the middle of the night so lack of details was unavoidable. Besides I was trying to move ahead with the story.

**Ressan: **Nope, this is a very mild FSN crossover. Mostly with the Arthur legends.

**Finally, I will try to make the chapter's exceed 3k, but most of mine will be around 2k, or just above 1k.**

* * *

(10 Years Later)

The Hogwarts Express rattled as it carried the new and old generation of wizards and witches towards their school. Inside, a majority of the compartments are filled out by the students. One however was filled with just a young girl. The child was wearing a dark-blue blouse and short white skirt with gold linings. She also had a soft-white jacket and a brown-leather boots with black stockings. On her hands where finger-less gloves and around her neck was a chained-necklace with a small sapphire crystal hanging down. The girl had jet black hair tied in a ponytail at the base of her neck. Long bangs covers the side of her face and her forehead. Nicely tanned skin shone in the light. Most intriguing was her cold hard-emerald eyes. The eyes were those that you would only see in war veterans. Eyes hardened from seeing the terror of war and the battlefield.

In her hands was a leather-bounded book with gold words of an unknown language. If the title was translated then it would have said in gold letters _"Beginners Guide to Bound Fields"_. The girl was still reading when someone opened the door of the compartment. A red-head boy came inside and quickly asked, "Excuse me, can I come in, everywhere else is full."

The girl looked up from her book and stared at the red-head causing him to flinch from the eerie-glowing emeralds before speaking, "Sure just be quite and don't bother me."

The red-head boy quickly moved to sit down opposite of the black-hair girl. Both sat in silence before the boy quickly grew impatient and jumpy. He opened his mouth a few times as though he was wondering what to say before settling with, "I'm Ron Weasley, what's yours?"

The black-hair girl in response just sighed before answering, "Arturia."

Ron was about to ask another question before the compartment door opened again, this time a young woman with a trolley full of snacks and drinks asked, "anything from the trolley dears."

The red-head just looked down saying, "I'm alright."

Arturia however bought several cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs, a box of Every-flavour beans, and a cup of tea. She quickly paid a few galleons for the food and then turned towards Ron, "Look, I'll let you have your share of this if you agree to be quite for the rest of the journey deal?"

The red-hair quickly agreed and started chowing down on the snacks while Arturia was sipping her tea and munching on the cauldron cake picking off where she left on the book. The scenery changed from grassy plains to forest and rivers as time passed. Soon the door opened once again, this time a bushy-hair girl came in looking around, "Excuse me, has any of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost his."

Ron just shook his head, while Arturia just said, "Ask some of the older years, they should have learned a summoning spell."

The bushy-hair, just smack her forehead before saying thanks and quickly left though she did look curiously at the book Arturia is holding. Silence once more entered the compartment before another person opened the compartment door. Arturia just sighed in exasperation and instead chose to ignore the pale blonde boy standing at the door. The pale blond in question just looked inside before sneering, "Have any of you seen Jade Potter**(1)**?"

Ron just stared at the blond boy with a frown before answering, "No we haven't and I seriously doubt the girl-who-lived would like to associate with you Draco Malfoy."

The Malfoy replied, "OH really Weasley, I should have known that you of all people would be here, sitting with a mudblood. Just like the rest of your poor family. And besides, I'm sure its up the girl who lived would love to have more, _assistance_ after all."

The red-hair's face quickly turned the same colour as his hair, and was about to retort when another voice intervene, "You should be careful of what you say Malfoy." Both teens quickly look towards Arturia who was still reading her book before continuing, "after all, you never know when the person you are insulting could be a person from a much more noble and influential family than yours."

The blond-hairs face quickly grew even more paled as he realised that he could have potentially damage his chances on getting familial ties with other ancient wizarding families by mistakenly insulting them. Before he could apologise however, the speaker announced that they will be arriving soon and should change to their school robes. Draco just gave them one last look before signalling two other boys that were behind him and being silent the entire time to leave with him. Ron just looked at her in awe and want to praise her, but before he could he noticed that her attire was changed into the school robes. Arturia quickly picked up her stuff and just left the compartment.

...

Students clambered out of the trains, many was looking around searching for their friends. A giant man holding a lantern bellowed out towards them, "FIRST 'EARS, THIS WAY!"

All the young children followed the giant before reaching to a lake where many small boats were along the edge. The giant shouted once more, "NO 'ORE THAN FOUR TO A BOAT!"

Arturia quickly sat in one of the boats with three other unrecognisable students. The boats soon sailed out. Soon all the students are greeted with the sight of a giant ancient castle. The boats landed and all the students quickly gathered in a tight group. They followed the giant before he knocked on a enormous wooden door. The door opened and out came a stern-looking women wearing emerald robes. "First 'ears Professor McGonagall," the giant stated.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here," replied the Professor. Hagrid quickly walked away, while the children looked at the stern women expectantly. The women looked at them before saying, "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall and you new students are about to be sorted into the your houses. Your houses would be like your family and is where you will be staying for the rest of your education. By answering correctly or doing task well you'll be able to earn House points which will contribute to your Houses and give your House the chance to win the House cup at the end of the year. The Houses are spilt between, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now if follow me." She turned around and soon led the students to another great door. She opened the door and led the students into the great hall.

Four long tables are lined up besides each other with a fifth one at the front of the tables. All four have students sitting at the seat but many of the seats are empty. The fifth table was lined with adults instead. The first years lined up in the middle of the hall and was standing before a stool with a dusty looking hat on it. The children was wondering what they were going to do with it when the hat began moving and slits appeared making a mouth and eyes on the cloth. The hat opened its mouth and began to sing.

... (Skipping the song) ...

The children clapped hard as the hat bowed before each of the table. The stern Professor picked up a parchment before calling out, "When I call out your name, you will come out and will have the sorting hat placed on your head to be sorted."

With that the sorting began. Students went up alphabetically and various shouts of House names were called out. The bushy-hair girl who was called Hermione Granger went to Gryffindor, along with Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy instantly went to Slytherin. The names started getting lower and lower until the Professor stuttered looking at the name on the parchment, before shouting out, "Potter-Pendragon, Arturia!"

Silence echoed the hall as Arturia calmly walked up towards the stool. Whispers quickly flowed throughout the tables, and Arturia have the pleasure of looking at the jaw dropped faces of one Weasley and an extremely pale Malfoy before covered up by the hat.

_'Well, well, a pleasure to meet you my young_ king_.'_ A voice echoed in Arturia's mind.

_'A pleasure to meet you as well Pileus_**(2)**. _I'm sure you'll keep our conversation and what's in my head under wraps from prying eyes._'

_'But of course, I wouldn't dare even without the charms that prevent me from speaking. Now lets go on with the sorting, I'm gonna need some of your memories for this so if you don't mind to lower your mental shields a bit, thank you, lets see here, plenty of courage, impressive amount of intelligence, great loyalty, as well as a great ambition. Hmm, I admitted I have never sorted anyone like you before but I suppose this was to be expected from one raised by one of the greatest spirits in the world after all. I'll tell you what I'll let you decide, you are completely fit for all four houses, and have so much potential even Merlin would have taken you in for an apprenticeship.'_

_'Is that so? Well while I don't want to play to the old coot's tune I would have to choose the lions'_

_'Oh and why is that young Pendragon?'_

_'Cause lions are the king of beast, other than dragons.'_

_'...pfft,pffhahahahaha, very well my young king as the next King of Knights you shall best be _**GRYFFINDOR!**

* * *

**(1) Her official name to the wizarding world is Jade Potter, but Vivan decided to give her the name of Arturia in the name of the legacy.**

**(2)Pileus is the latin name for Hat, Google translate**

**Annnnnd there you have it. Normally I wouldn't choose the lions but giving the fact that its Arturia the next King of Knights I had little choice. Expect the next chapter to come out late, I still have to do my DOB chapter first. **

**Now a few questions and answers:**

**Ron looked like he was friends but don't worry, he will be bashed probably next chap, or later.**

**The Weasley Twins will be joining the King as the Jokers.**

**Luna will be in the group just to let you know(she's a descendant from one of the knights, which one I'll let you guess, clue: most loyal of them all)**

**Q. Do you want Hermione in this group?**

**Q. Snape gets bashed or the Hogwarts staff be bashed in general or just Dumbledore?**

**Q. Do you want me to re-establish the Roundtable Knights?**

**Q. Do you want me to get rid of Peter and free Sirius early?**

**And that's pretty much it.**

**Anyway, have a nice day you all. Please review.**

**This is Orez Lanrete**

**Signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Confronting with Dumbledork

**And here's the next chapter you have all been patiently waiting for. I'm finally back from my vacation from Hong Kong.**

**I've check with the reviews, and the results are:**

**Hermione will end up as the information specialist for the group. Kind of like Giaus in Merlin with all the knowledge. And most probably will be the Caster as one Guest mentioned. Still working on her.**

**The majority voted for the bashing to manly to focus on old Dumble. There will be a bit of Snape at the beginning before he begins to change as he still at the moment think of her like James.**

**Roundtable Knights Establish confirmed though a lot more research will be made. Some help for the information about the Knights will be useful as well as some made up Noble Phantasm for the new generation to "inherit". So if you guys have any info do PM me if you can.**

**And finally, Yeah Sirius our Lancer is gonna be out with our Rat pretty much tortured and drowned.**

**Other than that lets go!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Confronting with Dumbledork

**GRYFFINDOR!**

The whole hall was silent before the cheering began. Most of the tables were cheering even some of the Slytherin as Arturia walked off the stool towards the Gryffindor table which was cheering the loudest and the two Weasley twins shouting, "We got Potter! We got Pendragon!" After the cheering died the sorting continued. Ron Weasley ended up being sorted into Gryffindor as well, to Arturia's annoyance and it ended with another kid called Blaise Zabini being sorted into Slytherin.

As the students seated Dumbledore rose up from his seat. "Welcome students, to Hogwarts. I am Professor Dumbledore and before we begin the feast, I have a few start-of-term announcements. Please note that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all. Also our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the south side of the school is out of bounds to those who do not wish to die a most painful death. Now then, let the feast, begin," he said as he waved his arms, the tables filling with food.

People dug in the as they began to introduce each other. Most students however were sneaking glances at Arturia who in turn was ignoring most of them and instead was eating in an extremely noble like manner. The feast soon ended with the prefects bringing them towards their dorm in the tower. There they met the Fat Lady and was then tucked in for the night.

It was in the middle of the night that Arturia got up. Drawing out her wand she silently casted Silencing spells on her dorm mates before getting dressed in black clothes. She stepped into the common room and activated a rune hidden on her neck and with that her whole body turned invisible with just some faint outline indicating her presence. She quickly went down to the school lake and knelt beside the edge.

"I'm here mother," Arturia whispered as she placed the palm of her hand on the surface of the lake. At first nothing happened until ripples started appearing within a few metres from where she is standing. The ripples increased until soon the watered gathered together and formed into a woman. The woman was wearing a blue dress that reaches her knees and had brown flowing long hair that reaches her shoulders. Her eyes are sapphire in colour and has a sharp face.

Vivian turned towards Arturia with a smile. "I see you have arrived at Hogwarts," she stated as she looked around her eyeing the castle.

"I have, and I'm in the House of Lions. Tomorrow the lessons begin."

"Good, remember your other lessons as well as your mission."

"I know mum, I have to find the Horcruxes that Voldymutt left behind and also get rid of Dumbledork by ruining his image." the girl sighed.

"I'm just worried about you. You know that. Remember to eat healthy not just the fatty food that they give you," the water spirit said.

"I know and I love you too mum."

With that, Vivian sank back into the lake without a trace and Arturia went back to the dorms.

...

Arturia is a patient person. A very patient person. She was trained this way after all. A king must be calm and patient with its subjects in order to understand them. That way the king can rule without much protest. However, right now her patience is really being tested. The problem came in the form of one Ron Weasley. He was like a leech. He stuck way too close to her practically the entire day. At first she just simply ignored him. Hoping he will get the hint that she does not want to speak to him. Yet, instead he thought that she was his friend and was just being shy. Then she gave him several warnings to stop bothering her only to redouble his efforts to get her attention. Oh how she wanted to just stab him in the nuts. Unfortunately, she is not allowed to actually physically damage him until he goes over the line. Which he always seem to be one step away from.

The classes went on without so much of a problem. She did her spells perfectly in both transfiguration and charms. Defence was a joke and she could totally tell that Quirrell was possessed by Voldmould's soul. Seriously how the hell did the wards of the school not pick up on it she had no idea. It was later in potions that things got interesting. Severus Snape walked into the classroom giving out a really well done speech until he got to the end in which he ruined it with an insult. He stared hard at each of them before quickly asking Arturia questions. Questions that was suppose to be for much higher years. To Snape's surprise and her hidden glee she answered all of them correctly and when he wanted to peer into her mind he was literally smacked out of her head by a giant paper fan. The lesson proceeded on without a problem.

This continued until Ron finally pushed it too far. It was when they were walking down the hallway to class that Ron _physically_ grabbed onto her shoulders to get her to stop. Her response?

Arturia turned towards him with a _very_ sweet smile. Ron being completely clueless thought she was finally noticing him when all of a sudden. He found himself staring at the ceiling. He felt a liquid coming out of his nose before feeling intense pain and blacking out. The other students can only gape as they just saw the girl-who-lived punched the lights out of the Weasley before breaking down into laughter. Of course at that moment, Professor McGonagall came into the scene.

"What is going on here?" she asked before noticing the downed Weasley and Arturia though she could already guess what happened.

"Mister Weasley here was being very annoying and crossed the line when he actually grabbed my shoulders despite my repeated warnings." was the response she got.

McGonagall just pinched the bridge of her nose before looking back at her. "Be that as it is Miss Potter. I would hope next time you use less physical force and instead consult a teacher about it. Either way Miss Potter you are called to Headmaster's office. Please follow me, and can someone get Mister Weasley to the infirmary please"

Arturia just nodded before following her as another older year student just levitated the "victim". They soon reached a giant stone gargoyle in which the Professor just said "Chocolate frogs". The gargoyle moved out of the way letting them see a long spiral staircase going up. As they reached the top in front of the door McGonagall just wished her luck before moving back down.

Now Arturia is currently sitting in front of the Headmaster.

"Ah, nice to see you've come Miss Potter, Lemon Drop?"

"No need sir, I was told you need to see me."

Dumbledore nodded, "Ah yes my dear, you see I was wanting see if you could tell me where you've been these last 10 years?"

"I can't," she stated.

An awkward silence lapsed between them.

Dumbledore was surprise by her immediate refusal, "Surely you can Miss Potter, I assure you I only have you're safety in mind."

"That's not the problem sir."

Another silence lapsed between them. Albus was getting a bit annoyed, "And, my dear? What is the problem?"

"The fact that I made an Unbreakable Vow and the fact that you've had tried to read my mind several times already without me giving you permission." she answered in one breath.

"..."

"..."

"And what of the name Pendragon? I didn't know that the Potter's were related to that Ancient House."

"They aren't."

"..."

"..."

"If that is all sir I will be going now."

With that she walked out of the office.

...

Albus Dumbledore, for the first time in pretty much all his years was stunned into silence. Whoever trained the Potter Girl did it very well and professionally. She didn't even blink at the Leglimency that he was sending her with the continuous stare that had happened. She didn't even flinch as he tried to smash his way through the giant golden barrier stopping him from reaching her mind. He had never seen anything like this. The shield's literally cut of any connection he tried. Then there was the Pendragon name. The Pendragon family had died out during the founder's time so there should be no way for her to become a descendant to that line.

The main problem however is the Unbreakable Vows that is placed on her. He was prepared for some verbal debate to get her to talk. Unfortunately those vows instantly put to a stop for most of the questions that he prepared. No matter how much he tried there is no way of getting her to talk with the Vow placed. Even if he did, he could instantly cause her to become a squib or worst dead. If that happens all those years of planning would go to waste despite many already gone due to her not being at her Aunt's place.

Maybe he should find a loop-hole around those vows.

...

Once Arturia got back to her dorm. She instantly silenced the room with the most powerful silencing spell she knows before instantly falling onto her bed with laughter. It took all her Occlumency training not to laugh at the expressions the old coot was making whenever she replied to his questions.

* * *

**Finally, This is mostly a filler chapter cause I've just started Tafe and has less tie to focus on my stories. I will still try to update as often as I can.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this and good luck to those fellow writer's out there.**

**This is Orez Lanrete**

**Signing out!**


End file.
